This invention relates generally to gas turbine engines and more particularly to air directing assemblies used with turbine engines.
At least some known gas turbine engines channel compressed discharged air from a fan through a core engine. The core engine includes a compressor, a combustor coupled downstream from the compressor, and a turbine coupled downstream from the combustor. A portion of the fan airflow is directed to the compressor wherein the air is compressed. The compressed air is then channeled to a combustor wherein fuel is injected to create high energy combustion gases used to drive the turbine.
At least one known gas turbine engine also includes an outer bypass duct that extends radially outward of the core engine. The outer bypass duct enables a portion of the airflow discharged from the fan to bypass and flow around the core engine. Although such engines generally enhance performance, such engines also have an increased outer diameter and weigh more than engines that do not use bypass flow. As a result, the benefits gained from such an engine design may be outweighed by the performance detriments of the additional weight.